Words Not Said
by SuperNeos2
Summary: As they prepare to drop off the bridge, Daryl struggles to say words that he may never get a chance to say again. Takes place during 5x06. Caryl.


Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

AN: **This is just a mini idea that came to me as I watched tonight's episode. I was waiting for either Daryl or Carol to say something I'm sure a lot of Caryl shippers were expecting to hear. This is just my take on what Daryl was thinking before the drop off the bridge.**

**Sorry this is short, but it isn't meant to be long. It's just meant to be a quick look inside Daryl's head before and after the collision. Also sorry in advance if this sucks.**

**Enjoy**

Words Not Said-

The sound of the walkers pounding on the van were driving Daryl crazy. The moans; the pounds; the scraps of their feet across the concrete. It all sickened him. Sickened him almost as much as he had been feeling since busting out the death trap of Terminus. Almost two years into the apocalypse and he still hadn't gotten used to the moans of the freakin' walkers. He was sure he'll never get used to them.

That was if he even made it past this.

He and Carol were staring wide eyed to another, clasping hands and looking at some hood ornament of the virgin Mary. A resemblance of peace in front and death behind them. How goddamn poetic. It almost made him laugh or crack some kind of stupid smirk, but it didn't. He kept his wide eyed look to arguably his best friend as death clawed at them from behind, but also awaited for them down below.

It was being caught between a rock and a hard place. No way out and no way around. This could be it. His and Carol's final hurrah. Last chance to say or do anything he wanted or felt he needed to do.

Daryl's head was playing with his heart as the decision was made to take the dive. This could be it. This could be his final chance to say anything he wanted to say. He looked to Carol still, his companion now staring ahead and closing her eyes, awaiting the action soon to come.

Three words.

That was all he needed to say; four if he used her name.

His mouth moved, but nothing, not even air, came out. He was just watching her, remembering all that there was to remember. From the farm all the way to their reunion at Terminus. Every touch, every word, every stare; it all came back to him.

Just four simple words.

Four simple words that he should say. He didn't wanna die with regrets. That wasn't his plan. Hell, he may die without even getting close to saving Beth, but that was something out of his control. At least he tried to help her.

Here? Now? When Carol was little less than a foot away from him and he had the perfect, and also last, chance to say something? Just man the hell up and spit the words out. He didn't even need to wait for a response. Just say the words and drive off.

Four simple words.

They were easy. He's heard Rick say them many times to Lori while on the farm and to Carl and Judith whenever he had the chance. Glenn and Maggie said it every waking hour of every goddamn day! He could do it too! It didn't seem hard. But, for him, he just couldn't do it. His head was telling him to do it, as well as his heart, but him? His stupidity? It seemed to be overtaking everything he was thinking of doing right now.

Four simple words.

Four words he should've said as the van toppled over and landed on the ground below with a deafening smack.

The sound of ringing clogged Daryl's ears, making it very difficult to hear the collision between the walkers and the van that was in shambles. He turned his head to see Carol next to him, okay. Seeing that made him okay.

Waiting a few seconds after the last walker hit the van from above, they both scrambled out of the van. While Daryl felt fine, he could see Carol wasn't. Her leg was what he was looking at upon circling around to her side.

He offered his shoulder, which she accepted. Stumbling away, Daryl thought back to what he almost said up on the bridge. At this moment, he knew he made the right choice. Now that they were still kicking, he appreciated the lack of added awkward tension between them that was born from him stopping her from killing the kid.

An act Daryl was starting to regret now that he almost died due to lack of a weapon to use.

But, in the pit of his stomach, he felt bad. Not just about his decision, but rather his indecision. He could've died without letting Carol know how he felt. She could've died without knowing his true feelings. It was a selfish move. It wasn't that he didn't want to say it. He just couldn't.

In the end, he was glad he didn't say anything; but he was still regretful that in the moment, when death was very likely, that he hadn't made a peep to the woman that changed him.

End of Words Not Said

I didn't put dialogue in this Oneshot to drive home the title and the power of Daryl not saying those three words. Hope you caught that or find it interesting now that you know.

I enjoyed this. I hope you guys did too. I'll have another Oneshot up either tomorrow or Tuesday that'll have Merle in it as well. I gotta get a handle on the Dixon brothers before I start this new story, which will be my take on the Walking Dead. More to come in the AN of the next Oneshot.

Leave a review if you enjoyed and have a nice day.


End file.
